Love thy Neighbour
by Shadowfang3000
Summary: "He just couldn't bring himself to do it: She looked like Ignis, all the women did…" - After defeating Nu in combat, Relius plans to begin an experiment on her, only to be met with an obstacle: Himself.


(A/N) What's this, a Nu and Relius fic? D:

Rather a strange combo, but bear with me. This is somewhat of a spin off from my other Relius story "Shattered Ties", showing an encounter with Nu during his many years of research with no human contact.

Anyway, this isn't a romance story, more of a cute and cuddly "Awwww" fic xD

WARNING: An OOC Relius, nudity, creepy descriptions and depressing scenes! :O

**Love thy Neighbour**

With a slap of metal upon flesh, Relius heaved the unconscious form of the young girl upon his operating table, in his lab, in his home. He called it a lab, though it was more of a small study, its once warm and brown carpet worn and torn with his footfalls over the years.

He had found the child wandering the streets, clad in the most simple of clothing and a strange patch across her eye. Her malnourished form was certainly disturbing, her pale skin and white curling hair accentuating her sickly look.

She was a perfect specimen, someone no one would miss if she were to disappear. Still, you should never judge a book by its cover, and as soon as the two locked eyes, she had lashed out like a beast.

She was a strong girl, that's for certain, but being a fully grown and properly fed man, Relius had over powered her with ease. She must've collapsed from fatigue or shock, because by the time he had her on the floor, she had ceased all resistance. It made the return trip easier at least.

He fondled a tray containing his usual equipment: Syringes, scalpels, forceps and more. He really needed to get some new equipment, for the blood of many others who had been offered as sacrifices still stained the tools.

It was routine.

It would've been if she hadn't opened her eyes wide like a deranged fool. She glared all around, the examination lamp blurring her vision as she tried to grasp where she was. Her lips quivered, her mouth wide and releasing a silent scream. Within seconds, a _crack_, it was audible.

Caught by surprise, Relius fumbled for the correct syringe. While the bonds held the girl's limbs down, she could still swing her torso and head recklessly, thrashing in a vain attempt to escape.

"R-RAAAGNAAA!" She squealed. Relius dropped the syringe and it bounced away, seeking shelter from his stare.

"RAAAAAGNAAAAA" She wailed, tears of rage, pain and sorrow staining her spotless skin. Relius pinched the end of the syringe and pressed the tip against her shoulder. With a powerful push, he inject its contents.

"Rah… Ruh… Nuh…" Her voice began to slur, her eyelids drooping low. With a weak moan, her body relaxed and lay to rest on the table limply. Holding her shoulders roughly to try and set her down correctly, Relius sighed irritably.

He hated it when they did that.

Especially the women.

They reminded him of his wife.

Biting his lip, he got back to work. It wasn't the most pleasant of things, especially with such a youthful girl, but he had no choice but to strip her down. The sight of bare breasts no longer caught him off guard, having been experienced with dissecting nude bodies for many years. Her skin was freezing to the touch, not a hair or pimple from neck to toe. Within seconds and without even thinking, he had his gloves on, scalpel poised in hand and some organ bowls scattered under the table. It was only when he aimed the blades point at the girl chest that he noticed something.

She was whimpering.

But it wasn't out of fear, it was as if she was… Accepting… What he was about to do.

He'd killed many a man, many a woman, many a child, fat, small, slender and tall. Some criminals, some innocents, some good Samaritans. But all people revealed their true selves under the knife, and they all screamed and begged for mercy. This girl was the first he'd ever met who understood what fate had in store, and surrendered to it.

He glanced at the girls face. Her eye was forced shut as if experiencing a dreadful nightmare, her mouth was fixed in a pathetic pout, and the tears gave her skin a shimmer under the examination lamp.

He took a step back.

He took another.

Again and again until he backed up against a wall, the scalpel leaping from his twitching fingers and seeking sanctuary in a corner. He slid down to the floor slowly, nothing but the creak of the wooden walls and the soft breaths of the unconscious girl filling the air.

He just couldn't bring himself to do it: She looked like Ignis, all the women did…

Relius had to stop doing what he did. Kidnapping people, taunting them and experimenting on them until they finally perished from the shock and pain. He'd often find himself laughing at times as he pierced the flesh, or hitting a dead body in a vain attempt to inflict more pain.

It was still night. He hastily removed the restraints, wrapped the girl in a blanket, and left the room.

X

He'd been seated for three hours now, the night still black and mysterious. He had set up a few metres away from the girl, observing her in case something happened. To be honest nothing would've happened, he was just intrigued by her. He'd come to admire her frame, though her thinness certainly worried him. He had prepared a meal with that in mind, nothing fit for royalty, but enough to help her along.

She stopped breathing suddenly, only to continue in her normal rhythm a second later.

Just a sniffle.

He was worrying too much, wasn't he?

Figures.

A cough and a cough and a cough all as weak as the others, and the girl was awake. She didn't notice him at first, and began mumbling to herself.

"Oh no. Oh no. Oh no…" She swung her head to the side and locked eyes with his. It must've been a full minute of silence, the two immobile, before she burst out in tears.

"Hush, shhh… Don't worry girl, I won't hurt you, shhh…" Relius rose from his chair, arms outstretched in a manner he thought was comforting. Instead, she did all she could to wiggle away, trapped in the blanket an unable to escape.

"Please, calm down, shhhh…" He knelt down and leant over the table. The girl just looked to the side, as if accepting defeat and trying to ignore him.

"Look at me, please. I won't hurt you." He placed a hand on her cheek, producing a squeal of fear. Unsure of what to do, he began to stroke and caress it: Ignis had always felt that comforting.

"Please… Shhh…"

He did this for a very long time. Soon enough her trembling ceased, followed by the tears on her face drying. Eventually, she turned her head and looked at him fearfully.

"… Are… Are you all right?" Relius asked. _Good question, idiot._

She didn't reply.

"… Food? Are you hungry?" The girl looked dangerously thin, her wrists bulging out from her stick-thin arms. She was wary, but eventually nodded slowly.

"Okay, I have something for you to eat." He quickly went back to the chair, uncased the microwave meal he had with him, and returned to the girl. She had turned to the side to watch him, and he knelt to look her in the eye.

"You need to sit up, dear. Can you do that for me?" She shook her head, a pout evident yet still wordless. He went to slide his hand under her back and pull her up, but she threw herself back and whimpered.

_You've just blown it._

She looked away and began trembling again. He tried to hold her cheek again but she shrouded herself under the blanket. He was getting frustrated.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so… So sorry… Please…" She continued shaking under the blanket, the only sound emerging from her being miserable sobs of fear and sorrow.

"I'll… Leave this here… I'll come back… Please, eat it." He silently placed the plate within arms-reach of the girl, and slowly wandered out, trying to keep an eye on her as he closed the door.

He rested his head against the frame, and groaned. He probably stood like that for a few hours.

X

Soon enough he walked back in, the girl curled up in a ball and coated in the damp of tears. The food lay untouched, though she was fondling the fork curiously, staring into it as if entranced. Her eye had widened briefly when he entered, and she quickly closed it when he began walking towards her.

Relius let out a long, deep sigh. He picked up the plate and knelt down with it, holding it near her.

"I need you to eat this, dear. You're horrifically thin, you need something. I beg of you, please." It wasn't very attractive, resembling a pile of mash with a couple of carrots scattered on the top. He grabbed the fork, but she held onto it tightly. He planned to force feed her, but realised how bad an idea that would be.

"Let me have the fork." She held it closer, like a child and their teddy bear. He eventually managed to get it off of her, though she certainly didn't like it.

"It's good for you, trust me." He speared a mouthful, made sure she was looking at him and pressed it into his mouth. It was freezing cold, but he swallowed it quickly.

"Mmmm… Good, see?" He speared another chunk and turned the forks point to her. "Want some?"

She was silent, but eventually she nodded. She raised the whole of her head from the blanket and opened her small mouth slightly. He awkwardly pushed the fork into her mouth, a few chunks sticking to her lips.

"Now chew." He pulled fork out, and she slowly began to chew, staring into his eyes suspiciously. Eventually she swallowed, a quiet moan emerging as she savoured the sensation of food in her stomach.

That must've been the first thing she'd eaten for weeks.

"Want more?" Relius asked, renewed confidence filling his voice. She nodded a bit faster this time, and opened her mouth again.

X

"Nuh… Nuh… N-Nu…"

This was the first thing the girl said to him, answering his fourth request for her name in the latest part of the afternoon. She was sitting up, letting Relius wipe her mouth of wayward food. She'd become a lot more comfortable with him over the last few hours, though she still stared at him curiously at all times.

"Nu? That's a nice name." He said, wrapping up the cloth and tossing it aside. He was seated side-saddle on the table, his tools still close. He had noticed how tense her shoulder had been during her "Meal", and was worried about it. He craned his neck over and noticed the culprit.

A chunk of glass was embedded in her collar-bone, likely from their confrontation the day before.

"Okay then Nu, I'm going to have to do something you won't like now, but it's for your own good." She pouted. This was a test of her trust, if he wasn't careful the last few hours may have been pointless.

"… N-Nu… Trusts mister…" She had difficulty speaking coherently, be it from fear, injury, or simple mental difficulties. Relius didn't care about that.

She _needed _him.

"You've got something stuck in your shoulder, and if we leave it there it'll be very bad for you. Nu, I'm telling you now, this'll hurt a _lot._" He caressed her cheek again, more for his own comfort than hers. "Are you okay with this?"

She offered her hand to him, suddenly interested with her lap. It took Relius a while to realise what she wanted as he gather his tools. With an awkward mumble, he held it tightly. They stared into each other eyes.

"I'm about to start, are you ready Nu?" She nodded, her eye coated in a film of wetness as she braced herself.

Throughout the entire procedure, Nu held back her tears. She whimpered and bared her teeth, grip tightening with the occasional yelp, but through the entire process she stared at him.

As he finished and cleaned the wound, she broke down and released the tears of pain. She collapsed onto his chest, sobbing uncontrollably.

"You did well, Nu, you were so brave." He stroked her back, still holding her hand with his free one. "_So _brave…"

"S-Stings…" She sniffled. Relius loosened his grip on her hand and wrapped both of his arms around her to comfort her.

"I'm here for you, mister is here for you."

They were like that until night hit the land once more.

X

(A/N): Okay, I kind of ripped off that glass scene from another Blazblue fic, but ha! XD

Continued in "Shapes"! :D


End file.
